staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Czerwca 2015
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:05 Klan - odc. 2713; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Natura w Jedynce - Południowy Pacyfik - cz. 6. Zagrożony raj (South Pacific) 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Expo dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 4/112; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Anna German - odc. 1/10 (Anna German, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); reż.:Aleksander Timienko, Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Joanna Moro, Szymon Sędrowski, Marat Baszarow, Maria Poroszyna, Jekatierina Wasiljewa, Konstantin Miłowanow, Anna Kirina, Tomasso Ramengi, Krzysztof Młodzianowski, Karolina Gorczyca; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Blondynka - odc. 8/13 - Noc szczurołapa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Magazyn Rolniczy - Nowoczesny zbiór zielonek; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Delfiny. Uroda i mądrość (Dolphins Beaty before brains) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Graeme Duane; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 8/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 I Festiwal Polskich Seriali Telewizyjnych w Elblągu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Sąsiedzi - odc. 10 Niebezpieczna gra; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 15 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 15); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 16 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 16); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Ranczo - odc. 73 (seria VI, odc. 8) - Świadek koronny - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Szepty przeszłości - odc. 2/12 (Nouvelle Maud, La, ep. 2) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Anna German - odc. 1/10 (Anna German, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); reż.:Aleksander Timienko, Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Joanna Moro, Szymon Sędrowski, Marat Baszarow, Maria Poroszyna, Jekatierina Wasiljewa, Konstantin Miłowanow, Anna Kirina, Tomasso Ramengi, Krzysztof Młodzianowski, Karolina Gorczyca; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 07 zgłoś się - odc. 4/21 - 300 tysięcy w nowych banknotach - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Niedawno w Polsce - Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym - odc. 6 26'; serial dokumentalny; reż.:Irena Morawska, Jerzy Morawski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Wesele - txt. str. 777 100'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Wojciech Smarzowski; wyk.:Marian Dziędziel, Tamara Arciuch, Bartłomiej Topa, Maciej Stuhr, Iwona Bielska, Paweł Wilczak, Arkadiusz Jakubik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Notacje - Edward Dębicki. Wychowałem się w taborze; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Wygnani do raju - odc. 1 (Banished, ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015); reż.:Jimmy McGovern; wyk.:Russel Tovey, Julian Rhind-Tutt, MyAnna Burung, David Wenham; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Innowacje dla Ciebie - /1/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 10 Niebezpieczna gra; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Przedwiośnie - odc. 6/6 - W stronę Belwederu; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Mikołajek - odc. 67 Kondycja (Le Petit Nicolas ep. en Forme); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Mikołajek - odc. 68 Wigilia (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Le Noel de Nicolas); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Lokatorzy - odc. 125 Słomiany wdowiec; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 820; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Czarujące Świętokrzyskie - Sabat Czarownic 2015 - (5) Strawczyn; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1261 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 560 - Na przekór; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Na sygnale - odc. 10 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Życie codzienne Indian - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 601 - Lęki, lęki... - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1104 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 108 "Zazdrość" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 109 "Pierwsze mieszkanie" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Czarujące Świętokrzyskie - Sabat Czarownic 2015 - (8) Chmielnik; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 2/82; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/82; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju - Pogoda na suma; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Kino relaks - Życie (Life) - txt. str. 777 104'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Ted Demme; wyk.:Eddie Murphy, Martin Lawrence, Obba Babatunde; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 O mnie się nie martw 2 - s. II odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 48 (Criminal Minds s. 3 ep. Scared to Death); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 49 (Criminal Minds s. 3 ep. Children of the Dark); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Świat bez tajemnic - Miłość po chińsku (Love and sex in China) 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013); reż.:Anne Loussouarn Loussouarn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Świat bez tajemnic - Tajne archiwa: Jak chronić prezydenta (Secret Service Files Protecting the President) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Aaron Matthews; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju - Pogoda na suma; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Lublin 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 24.06 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Jak to działa - odc. 2 Kuchenka mikrofalowa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Mam pytanie; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:43 Przestrzeń dźwiękowa; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Pogoda - 24.06 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny - 8.04 - Powściągliwość /pakiet 63/; STEREO, 16:9 09:15 Plebania - odc. 157; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Plebania - odc. 158; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Pogoda - 24.06 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 AgroSzansa - odc. 60; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /22/; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Głos widza - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Dej pozór - Kuchnia Śląska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Honor Inżyniera - Tunel pod Martwą Wisłą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Przechodzień codzienny - 8.04 - Powściągliwość /pakiet 63/; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:10 Jedz na zdrowie - odc. 11 skrót 1 - jaja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Plebania - odc. 159; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Plebania - odc. 160; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Statkiem po trawie 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krystian Matysek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Głos widza - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:15 Naszym okiem - odc. 13; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Głos widza - odc. 3; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Z Afisza - Leszek Mądzik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:43 Zobacz, co słychać - ekstra - Chóry; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Zobacz, co słychać - ekstra - Ceramika; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Mam pytanie; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:14 Przestrzeń dźwiękowa; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie główne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:51 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Po obu stronach Bałtyku - Rozmówki polsko - skandynawskie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Kulisy - Dyrektor teatru; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Zobacz, co słychać - ekstra - Chóry; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:27 Lubelskie - smakuj życie 1; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Polska samorządna - odc. 79; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:14 Szlakiem zabytków techniki - Radiostacja Gliwicka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:37 Lubelskie z pasją - Kresową rzeką; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Zobacz, co słychać - ekstra - Ceramika; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 24.06 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 24.06 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:22 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Głos widza - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Niewolnice z Cleveland (The Cleveland Captives: What really happened?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Everyday English - odc. 218; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:40 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 178; program edukacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 24.06 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Pogoda - 24.06 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /22/; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Ciekawe jak? Czyli Jurek w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Dej pozór - Kuchnia Śląska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Głos widza - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Honor Inżyniera - Tunel pod Martwą Wisłą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Tattoo; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:00 Statkiem po trawie 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krystian Matysek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 549; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Jak to działa - odc. 2 Kuchenka mikrofalowa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Lato nad Wartą; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 86 - Max Cegielski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Disco gramy 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Trudne sprawy (252) 08:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy (296) 09:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy (297) 09:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (54) 10:45 Dlaczego ja? (490) 11:45 Pielęgniarki (38) 12:45 Trudne sprawy (253) 13:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy (378) 14:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy (379) 14:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (55) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja (2909) 16:45 Dlaczego ja? (540) 17:45 Trudne sprawy (404) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (304) 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich (287) 20:35 Mr. Deeds - milioner z przypadku - komedia, USA, 2002 22:35 Totalny kataklizm - komedia, USA, 2008 00:15 Kaktus - komedia, Francja, 2005 02:30 Tajemnice losu TVN 5:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:15 Mango - telezakupy 8:00 Detektywi: Wybór (707) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 8:35 Ugotowani (3/10) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 9:35 Kuchenne rewolucje: Restauracja Euforia, Ciągowice (6) - program rozrywkowy 10:35 Szkoła (35) - serial paradokumentalny 11:35 Ukryta prawda (57) - serial paradokumentalny 12:35 Szpital (28) - serial paradokumentalny 13:35 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Chora miłość (748) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Porucznik (749) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:00 Szkoła (36) - serial paradokumentalny 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Chociaż jestem umięśniony, to nie mogę znaleźć żony... - talk-show 17:00 Ukryta prawda (58) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Szpital (29) - serial paradokumentalny 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Sport - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 Na Wspólnej (2090) - serial obyczajowy 20:50 Jądro Ziemi - dramat SF, Wielka Brytania/USA 2003 23:40 Wyznawcy zła - horror, USA 1987 2:00 You Can Dance - po prostu tańcz! (4) - program rozrywkowy 3:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 3:25 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 4:45 Rozmowy w toku: Chociaż jestem umięśniony, to nie mogę znaleźć żony... - talk-show TV Polonia 06:05 Hala odlotów - (s. IV, odc. 25) - Prawda w cenie. Cena prawdy.; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 O mięsie wieprzowym i na temat - odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Siedem stron świata - odc. 3/7 Rywale - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 53 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 7/12 - Wojna płci; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 12/13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Teatr sensacji - Kobra - Alicja prowadzi śledztwo 83'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Edward Dziewoński; wyk.:Irena Kwiatkowska, Edward Dziewoński, Alfreda Sarnawska, Igor Śmiałowski, Stanisława Stępniowa, Wiesław Gołas, Halina Kowalska, Cezary Julski, Bolesław Kostrzyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Sztuka życia - odc. 89 Marcelina Zawadzka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 O mięsie wieprzowym i na temat - odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Hala odlotów - (s. IV, odc. 25) - Prawda w cenie. Cena prawdy.; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 53 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (763) Szkocja - Dominik; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Przewodnik Historyczny Bogusława Wołoszańskiego - Bastion cz. 1/2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 13; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 7/12 - Wojna płci; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Podróże do bajek - odc. 3 - Księżniczka i smok; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Teatr sensacji - Kobra - Alicja prowadzi śledztwo 83'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Edward Dziewoński; wyk.:Irena Kwiatkowska, Edward Dziewoński, Alfreda Sarnawska, Igor Śmiałowski, Stanisława Stępniowa, Wiesław Gołas, Halina Kowalska, Cezary Julski, Bolesław Kostrzyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 22:35 Polonia w Komie - (764) Maroko - skoki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 25; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Stanisław - król, filozof - txt. str. 777 35'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Rudomino; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /41/ - "Czarny blues o czwartej nad ranem" - Stare Dobre Małżeństwo; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 53 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Siedem stron świata - odc. 3/7 Rywale; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Podróże do bajek - odc. 3 - Księżniczka i smok; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Egzamin z życia - odc. 25; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (764) Maroko - skoki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 7/12 - Wojna płci; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Teatr sensacji - Kobra - Alicja prowadzi śledztwo 83'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Edward Dziewoński; wyk.:Irena Kwiatkowska, Edward Dziewoński, Alfreda Sarnawska, Igor Śmiałowski, Stanisława Stępniowa, Wiesław Gołas, Halina Kowalska, Cezary Julski, Bolesław Kostrzyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 05:55 Zapiski Łazęgi - Klify, plaże, trzcinowiska; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Lublin z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2015 roku